


An Unusual Request

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Codependency, Consentacles, Deception, Deliberately Under Tagged, Depression, Dubious Consentacles, Force Sensitive Squid, Gift Giving, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Other, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Psychic Animal, Rogue One Reference, Separations, Sexual Experimentation, Tentacle Monsters, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Kylo doesn't know why Hux requested the creature known as Bor Gullet. They're usually used in interrogations. But he'll do anything to get back into the former-General's good graces. So if Hux wants a psychic tentacle monster then a psychic tentacle monster he will have....





	

**Author's Note:**

> We wondered who would write Hux/Bor Gullet. Turns out that was me. Whoops

It wouldn't be the first time Hux had included an outside entity in their physical relationship. Far from it. 

Before the fall of Starkiller- before they both fell from grace- Kylo had often helped Hux to indulge his more unusual tendencies by obtaining various aphrodisiac flora and fauna from across the galaxy. It had been an surprising predilection to say the least, but Hux had enjoyed his gifts with such fervour that Kylo found himself eager to please. So Kylo had escalated with increasingly unusual finds and Hux had been vocal with his gratitude.

All of that had ended with the loss of Hux’ beloved superweapon and his status with it, not to mention Kylo’s own disgrace at the hands of the upstart scavenger. After six months forced separation - which they both spent scrabbling in the dirt for any ounce of prestige they could snatch for themselves - their relationship had fallen into nothing more than a cold professional rivalry. Kylo hadn't wanted that, but whatever he had had with Hux had been so fragile that he couldn't see any way to repair it. So he hadn't tried.

Which made the first comm message all the more unexpected.

A short film cropped to show only a familiar crotch and the sleeve of a tunic rolled back to hide the rank stripes- it was Hux without a doubt. Kylo knew the dip of his too-slim stomach, the jut of his hips, and the delicacy of his hands better than he knew his own soul. The way the former-General’s precise voice folded around the word ‘Ren’ as he was came was all Kylo needed to reach completion himself. It had been so long since he'd last had time to indulge. It just wasn't the same without Hux. Somehow, despite his self inflicted celibacy, he hadn't even realised just how much he missed having him until he saw the message. He watched the recording a dozen times that night alone, just to hear his voice.

As the weeks passed Hux sent more, always with a veneer of anonymity that Kylo could see through in an instant. At first he didn't reply, storing the recordings away for future use, although he wasn't initially sure whether that use would be blackmail or just masturbation. He refused to admit to himself that he cried over them as much as anything else.

Hux never came to Kylo in person. Kylo was ignored on the bridge and in the corridors, avoided in the mess halls and training rooms, and his attempts to access the man's personal quarters resulted in a substantial electric shock. And yet the messages kept coming.

Just when he was becoming frustrated enough to consider confronting Hux in front of the new command staff, a final film arrived on his datapad. It was the same as the others, a cropped scene of Hux masturbating with Kylo’s name on his lips. Only this time the come was wiped away with a tissue bearing a message. A request to find a specific kind of creature, and a promise to let Kylo fuck Hux once the thing had had its way with him.

It was an unusual request. But Hux was an unusual man, and Kylo missed him beyond reason. 

A brief search of the holonet suggested that the creature was mostly used in interrogations which was strange. But Kylo reasoned that the things he'd obtained in the past weren’t widely advertised for their potential sexual uses either. He would have to trust Hux on this one. He was too eager to please him to risk wasting time on research that might just draw attention. Hux wanted it, Hux would have it.

In the end he’d sourced one easily enough. For the sake of discretion he’d arranged for it to delivered to a rarely used lower level of the flagship, far from their quarters, a space that seemed to exist only to separate the cabling conduits and enable clandestine meetings. 

Kylo had interrupted sexual liaisons between stormtroopers and techs almost every time he ventured down to feed the beast. Somehow even displays of casual desire made him feel Hux’ absence all the more keenly. 

It was a relief when the day finally came for them to meet.

The casual out-of-uniform figure of Hux was far frailer than the man he’d known less than a year ago. The loss of his planet and of his rank seemed to have burned the strength out of his limbs. He'd always had very little flesh on his bones, but the man before him seemed to barely even exist. Kylo already knew he could close his fingers around Hux’ wrist, now he feared he might crush the bones to dust at the merest touch. 

Still his cheeks were filled with hectic colour and his eyes were glittering with uncontained excitement. So close to the Hux he'd almost worshipped.

They'd long had an agreement that Kylo would not touch Hux’ mind, an agreement that had been reinforced by the Supreme Leader’s favour for the young General. Now, even without that official sanction, Kylo felt no desire to break the agreement. Hux had always told him what he felt during their sessions and Kylo saw no reason to change that now. 

He had enough demons of his own without running his mental fingers over any nightmares that might be lurking in another man's head. 

The storage room he'd used for the thing known as Bor Gullet was a quarantine unit. The thick transparisteel walls and high security doors made it ideal for containing the creature and Hux’ own coyly exhibitionist tendencies. He liked to enjoy his non-human encounters with an illusion of privacy.

In the past that had meant Kylo remaining half hidden in the refresher, or watching from another room via holo. Wherever he watched from, he was never allowed to touch himself- and Hux always knew if he had. Hux preferred for Kylo to come onto the scene painfully hard and utterly desperate, ready to reclaim his used and filthy body from the xenos that had defiled it.

Clammy fingers pressed to the glass, Hux was staring at the creature with undisguised fascination, his temptingly pink tongue sweeping over his lips every time the dozing creature twitched. Half hypnotised by that tongue Kylo stepped forward, intending to kiss him.

“No.” 

It was a dispassionate statement, emphasised by the shaking hand raised between them. 

“No Kylo, not until it's finished.” Hux elaborated in a voice that still held all the force of a commander of millions. “When it's done, then you can do whatever you please, but no sooner. Do you understand?”

Kylo nodded, his fingers twisting into the skirts of his robes to keep himself from touching.

“Will you swear not to interrupt until it is satisfied?”

“Within reas…”

Thin fingers closed around his collar with a surprising ferocity. “Do you swear?!”

“Yes Hux.”

Hux searched his expression then found nothing to might displease him. “Good.”

He stripped away his loose outer tunic, revealing arms and shoulders that were damn near skeletal, but left the rest of his casual gear in place. Perhaps he intended to let this creature undress him. They had done that once or twice- Hux spread prone across the deck while writhing tentacles fought to be first to expose his soft pink skin. 

The door locks hissed as he entered, sealing again with a disturbingly decisive clunk that seemed to reverberate through the unusually quiet level. Kylo felt the hairs prickle across the back of his neck.

One baleful yellow eye fixed Hux for a moment before the first curious tentacle reached out. Hux raised a hand to meet it, bony fingers caressing the alien skin as gently as a lover. Slowly the appendage twined around his forearm, tugging him further into the room.

Hux was speaking to it, his lips barely moving around the words muttered too quietly for Kylo to hear through the transparisteel. 

He had promised not to touch Hux. He had promised not to interfere. He had not promised not to eavesdrop.

“I… I’m sorry, for Starkiller.”

Kylo frowned. Why was Hux talking about his superweapon with a tentacle monster he had brought in for sexual gratification? It made no sense.

Inside the room another tentacle stroked gently over Hux’ other arm. His face twitched but otherwise he remained still and let the creature feel him out.

“I… I regret the death of the Hosnian System.”

Huge yellow eyes blinked slowly at Hux. A third tentacle looped around his waist and thighs, holding him gently off the deck.

“I forgive Kylo for letting the oscillator be destroyed.”

This time a tentacle whipped out and slapped around Hux’ throat with bruising force. 

The redhead groaned dramatically. “I forgive Kylo for failing to best a teenager scavenger.” 

All four tentacles writhed, the clubbed ends of two twisting into Hux’ hair to drag his head back. The rest seemed to forcing his arms back into unnatural positions, holding him captive. 

Hux wailed loud enough that the speakers about Kylo’s head shrieked with feedback. His hips flexed fitfully and sweat was forming across his brows.

Still, the Bor Gullet was only holding him, it was engaging with him sexually at all. This didn’t look like one of Hux’ usual xenophile diversions. This looked like something else entirely.

Keeping one eye on the scene beyond the transparisteel Kylo grabbed his datapad and called up the research he’d skim-read a few weeks earlier.

**[The being known as ‘Bor Gullet’ can sense dishonesty. It is most often utilised in interrogations where the survival of the subject is not a necessity. This is due to the fact that the animal’s tendency to become enraged by lies often results in the destruction of any sentient subject’s conscious mind.]**

Kylo read it again, unable to follow the meaning of the words against backdrop of Hux’ moans. 

“I… I don’t resent Kylo for my disgrace in the slightest.”

With a great heave the monster surged forward, pressing Hux back against the transparisteel.

The man wasn't naked, the creature wasn't even touching his erogenous zones, and yet Hux was howling and writhing like a lothcat in heat amongst the nonsense words he was reciting.

A thump against the glass by his head drew Kylo’s eyes back to the storage room. Hux was pressed against the window, the sweat from his flushed face smearing across the glass as he panted.

“Kylo! Kylo, look at me! Please!” Hux gasped, trembling fingers forming a mockery of a beckoning gesture. “I… I want you to watch this Kylo, I want you to remember this.”

**[...where the survival of the subject is not a necessity…]**

The former General’s grin stuttered and twitched like a man under electrical torture once Kylo focused his attention on his properly. Arms spreadwide like a ringmaster, Hux hung in the air, sweating and shaking while the Bor Gullet’s massive tentacles writhed around his chest and throat.

Was this it? Was Hux finally going to take his pleasure with this creature?

Green eyes met hazel and locked with a smile.

“I love you, Kylo.” Hux began, his voice hitching as the tentacles flexed at his words. “I always have and I always will. I love you just as much as you loved me Kylo, darling…” 

**[... enraged by lies… results in the destruction of the sentient subject’s conscious mind…]**

No.

The tentacles were constricting fitfully, dragging clumps of red hair from his scalp as they writhed, while Hux’ face flushing red. Blood began to drip sluggishly from his nose.

“I love you Kylo, I love you so, so much, I love you, I love you…” The chant devolved into a scream while Kylo fought with the door to the storage room. A tentacle was pressed against the window, holding it shut despite the shrieks of the servos trying to drag it open. 

Kylo reached for his saber only to find his belt hook empty. Hux must have taken it. Throwing out one hand he threw the strength of the Force against the door, determined to rescue whatever might be left of the man he'd once loved.

Abruptly the door gave way. The creature had huddled into a corner, suddenly disinterested. Hux lay on the floor, blood seeping from his nose and ears. 

“Armitage?”

A giggle was the only response. 

“Armitage, please…” 

Hux opened his eyes. The sclera were dark with blood, the pupils were blown, the bright spark that had been his brilliant inventive mind was gone. Again he giggled, pressing his face to the decking.

“Oh Hux, why? You didn’t deserve this…”

Kylo’s words choked off as he fell, an infuriated tentacle wrapping tightly around his throat.

Bor Gullet can sense lies, and it does not take kindly to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me whilst I go straight to hell.
> 
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
